


Constellations

by adjectivebear (HealerAriel)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Stargazing, in which Alistair has not yet realized the girl he likes is nearsighted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 23:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4282833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HealerAriel/pseuds/adjectivebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of stargazing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constellations

“And  _that’s_  Equinor,” Alistair said, pointing somewhere far to the left of their vantage point. “Do you see it?”

Mairead snuggled deeper into their cocoon of blankets, following the line of his finger and trying to find the shape of a horse at the end of it. Alas, much like the sword, the boat, and the dragon before him, poor Equinor just looked like a blurry patch of night sky. Not wanting to disappoint Alistair again by announcing that no, she didn’t see this one either, she said instead, “I never would have pegged astronomy as required knowledge for Templar recruits.”

Alistair laughed. “Hardly. No, this I learned from Bann Teagan.”

“ _Did_  you, now? I shall have to thank him for teaching you such an adorable way to woo ladies.” Even in the dark, she could see Alistair’s blush.

“No, no that wasn’t–that’s not why I–I mean, I’m  _not_  trying to–”

“Ali?”

“Yes?”

She kissed his cheek. “It’s working.”

“ _Oh_.”

Mairead smiled to herself and rested her head on his shoulder. “Now,” she said, entwining her fingers with his, “who else is up there?”


End file.
